<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jack and Mr. Ross by Squidsy24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076518">Jack and Mr. Ross</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24'>Squidsy24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casanova (UK), Wilde (1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, First Time, Kissing, Letters, M/M, Sex, gentleman's club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Giacomo gets his acceptance letter to a gentlemen's club where he meets someone unexpected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Giacomo Casanova/Robert "Robbie" Ross (1869-1918)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jack and Mr. Ross</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I plan to make this a oneshot series of them just doing things similar to this, and I also split the time periods so it's late 1860's</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Mr. Giacomo Casanova, </p><p>We humbly inform you that after much consideration we accept your application into our gentleman's club. Please maintain discretion with your comings and goings to our fine establishment. As you know the matters discussed and happenings here are matters of life and death. Come by our clubhouse as soon as possible to receive your membership card in order to get access to our locations throughout Europe. Bring this letter to receive your final confirmation.<br/>
Thank you. </p><p>Sincerely,<br/>
12th Street Gentlemen's club<br/>
~~</p><p>Giacomo read the letter over again. He applied to the Gentlemen's club 8 months ago, after he became curious about having relations with someone of his same gender. Since, he had a few moments in alleyways with a very 'Get in get out' mindset. Whilst he wished to do more, purely for experience, Casanova never found the time to. This letter was the perfect in, and Gentleman's Clubs always held high society members that would help with financial troubles.<br/>
He sighed and placed the letter back on his small desk. Casanova was currently staying in a small flat above a store. He paid for it by working in the shop below and running a few cons on the side, none of which held traction to relocate.<br/>
Jack opened his closet and rummaged to find his nicest suit. It was a clean cut black suit with a white undershirt and black shoes. He adjusted his hair and started to make his way to 12th Street. It wasn't the closest club, but it did provide more discretion then the others.<br/>
There was a thick welt of anxiety in his chest as he left. He pushed forward to spite it. After all he had done far worse than going to a simple gentlemen's club. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The club had a small entrance with 3 men there to ensure the safety of their fellow members, checking and triple checking letters. The main room of the building had various seating areas and a large fireplace in the center. Everyone in the room already acquainted with each other in tight circles. As he entered two men left in tandem out a door to the left of him. The door led to a long hallway that held even more doors. Casanova drew his own conclusions to exactly what went on behind closed doors and left it at that.<br/>
There were few groups scattered throughout and only a couple chairs open. Giacomo sat in a high backed chair that surrounded a table beside two sofas and across from a similar chair. Casanova didn't care about either sets of men on the sofas, his interest was in the man sitting across from him. He had brown curls that framed his face and a sharp black suit that was a picture of elegance. The man was listening to someone before Casanova sat down, but -once he settled in his chair- he stared at him. He felt studied under his gaze, though something about the way he was so desired by the stranger, excited him greatly.<br/>
A voice to the left snapped him out of it, "Well it appears we have a new member, " a larger man on the sofa said as he reached for a glass on the table. "My name is Edgar, this here beside me is James. Those two are Adam and Harold. The man in the chair is, "<br/>
"Robbie, Robbie Ross." Robbie interrupted and reached across to shake his hand. Casanova shook his hand back and nodded, "Giacomo Casanova, or just Jack. It's a pleasure to meet you all. " He picked up the glass Edgar poured for him and took a sip, maintaining his eye contact with Robbie as he did.<br/>
Edgar brushed off the clear sexual tension between them and continued, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, we were all discussing our thoughts on the country across the Atlantic,  it seems that yet another President got shot during his term. Dreadful isn't it? "<br/>
Casanova winked at Robbie, and then turned to Edgar and addressed the topic. </p><p>The men discussed topics between politics and classic literature. Tension between Robbie and Casanova only grew, to spite the distance. After two hours Robbie said, "If you'll excuse me gentlemen I have a matter to attend to. " He nodded to Casanova, stood up, and started to walk towards the door.<br/>
Giacomo had seduced enough to take the hint and got up shortly after, "I must take my leave as well, good night sirs. " They tipped their glasses to send him off.<br/>
He opened the door and spotted Robbie down the hallway. Robbie looked back at him and smirked mischievously. He entered the fifth door on the right and left the door open for Casanova to enter. The room had a small dresser  beside a bed and a chair in the far corner, it was cramped but it got the job done.<br/>
Giacomo closed the door behind him quietly and listened as Robbie spoke, "I'm glad you understood the signal. "<br/>
"I'm very good at signals. So what are your intentions for tonight Mr. Ross. "<br/>
"Please call me Robbie, formalities are not what this room is about. As for what to do, that's up to you my boy, I have been told I'm quite versatile. " He strided up beside Casanova and placed an arm on his shoulder.<br/>
He retaliated by placing his hand at the base of Robbie's nape, "How about we see where the night us. " He drew the other man in and kissed him chastly to start. Robbie, however, craved more and shifted the kiss into passion. He gripped the front of Casanova's shirt.<br/>
Robbie pulled away and helped Giacomo out of his jacket and took off his own, discarding them into the chair.  "Also we only have this room for 2 hours, club rules and all. "  Robbie connected their lips again.<br/>
Casanova wanted more, the taste of whisky, the thin lips. He moved his hands back up to tangle up into his curls tugging lightly. Robbie began to unbutton Casanova's shirt, he did it with practiced ease as if this was a common occurrence. Knowing that he was one of many, Casanova was determined to make him remember it, he moved them up to the wall and sucked on Robbie's neck.<br/>
"Oh God, Jack. Don't stop. " He moaned as he finished the final button. He pressed his warm hands to Casanova's torso, leaving small bruises where his fingers dug into him.<br/>
Giacomo began to tug at Robbie's belt and threw it in the direction of the chair. He slowly unbuttoned him and moved to mark the other side of his neck. Robbie was still moaning above him as he slipped his hands down under his trousers and underwear. Jack lifted him up  and moved him onto the bed. He helped Robbie out of his pants fully and threw them towards the chair. He was about to tend to the throbbing cock before he was pulled by his shirt and shifted to lay under Robbie on the bed.<br/>
"My boy, " he looked down at him, brown eyes nearly black, "I believe it's my turn. " He finished taking off Casanova's shirt and kissed down his torso, pressing his palm to the man's cock as he went down lower.<br/>
After both had been shed of clothing and covered in marks, Robbie questioned, "So, how do you want me? " Casanova had experienced sex in more positions then he could count, he had his options. But all he could think about was Robbie on top, riding his cock, slowly at first while Casanova praised his every move. Then when he gave permission they would pick up the pace, chasing pleasure above all else until all they could think was, 'more'. And, as luck would turn out, Robbie wanted the same.<br/>
So that's what they did. At the end they would collapse onto each other and bask in the afterglow as their brains  caught up with them. Casanova would reach back into the drawer next to them and pull out some cloths, and clean them both. He would then lay on his stomach and drape his arm across Robbie clutching him at his side.<br/>
"We have about thirty minutes, do you want to do anything else Jack. " Robbie asked and kissed his hair. He forgot their time was limited, and he doubted that Robbie would want to ever see him again. He dreaded the end of their thirty minutes, already hollowed by the fact he would never see Robbie in such a state again. For now though he would enjoy their twenty-nine minutes.<br/>
Casanova looked up at Robbie, his blue eyes nearly sparkling, "I think for now this is good for him but, " He reached down under the sheets toward Robbie's cock and pressed it lightly, "If you want more I'm happy to oblige. "<br/>
Robbie smirked at that, and grabbed the hand that was now slowly stroking him. He pressed Jack's knuckles to his lips, "I'm okay Jack, you can rest now. I'll wake you up after."<br/>
He shifted back onto his back and kissed Robbie's cheek, " If you insist, Mr. Ross. "</p><p>~~</p><p>"Wake up Giacomo. " Robbie whispered into Casanova's ear. The man was fully dressed and standing beside the bed. Jack jumped awake and started dressing himself hurriedly. "My boy calm down, you still have time besides we aren't going to get yelled at should we be in here longer than we're allowed. "<br/>
He sighed and gathered his clothes to redress himself. There was a needed silence between them, the words neither had the stomach to say out loud. Casanova was so lost in thought he faltered when redressing "Dammit I missed a button, have to start over. "<br/>
Robbie turned and approached him, "Here let me help you. " He then started to help fix Giacomo's shirt. Once he finished, he looked up into his eyes and pulled him down for a final kiss that remained chaste. "Good night Jack. " He said as he began to walk out the door.<br/>
"Goodnight Robbie. " Casanova said putting on his suit jacket, still hoping that maybe he would see Mr. Robbie Ross again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Btw the president who died is president Garfield, he server for 4 months got shot be someone he gave an IOU to and died 3 months later, he was the 20th president.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>